Les larmes de la tasse de café
by thethirdbar
Summary: Sirius/Severus Slash. AU. Où il est question de copies, de stylos rouges, de tasses de café et de téléphones. Où l'on apprend aussi que Sirius arrive toujours à ses fins. Ce qui est loin d'être le cas de Severus.


**Titre** : Les larmes de la tasse de café

**Auteur** : Aznara

**Fandom** : Harry Potter

**Pairing** : Sirius/Severus

**Rating** : PG-13

**Warnings** : Humour vraiment mauvais, AU, et quelques allusions perverses.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent exclusivement à J.K. Rowling, qui, malgré mes nombreux mails de menaces, n'a jamais voulu me les confier. Et si vous pensez que j'arrive à me faire de l'argent avec une histoire qui implique Severus…

**Notes** : UA. Je qualifierais cet écrit de "scène coupée", mais le problème est que le projet entier a été abandonné. (c'était à la base une longue fiction H/D) La scène se suffit à elle-même, cependant. Tout cela est bien vieux, donc si vous avez des critiques, n'hésitez pas mais restez gentils, please

**-Les larmes de la tasse de café -**

Sirius, sur le pas de la porte, regarda son amant. Celui-ci, confortablement installé dans leur lit grâce à deux coussins placés stratégiquement dans son dos, barrait rageusement ses copies de son stylo rouge. Sirius soupira et pénétra dans la chambre, ôtant lentement son tee-shirt en espérant secrètement capter l'attention de l'homme installé sur leur matelas.

-Non mais écoute ça, Sirius ! Ce crétin m'explique que les gènes de poisson sont indispensables à la culture des fraises ! As-tu entendu quelque chose de plus idiot ?

Oh, oui, pensa Sirius. Le jour où le formidable Sirius Black, défenseur de la planète, avait décidé qu'il était grand temps de confronter Severus, austère professeur de science avec son sex-appeal qu'il se refusait à prendre en compte devait atteindre des sommets en matière d'idioties. Surtout lorsque Sirius était ni plus ni moins en train de se battre contre une pile de feuilles gribouillées. Après un an de relation mouvementée. Soupirant, il enleva son pantalon noir et se glissa sous les draps, fermement décidé à éloigner ces torchons de la vue de Severus.

Il se colla contre son amant, réagissant instantanément à la sensation de ce corps chaud contre lui. Ronronnant presque, il embrassa l'épaule de Severus.

-Pas ce soir, Sirius. J'ai encore une dizaine de ces stupidités à corriger.

-Mais ça fait au moins trois jours depuis la dernière fois ! geignit le brun.

Severus soupira et reboucha son stylo rouge sous les yeux d'un Sirius ravi.

-Lundi, sous la douche ?

-D'accord. Deux jours.

-Avant-hier, sur le canapé ?

-Hum. Un jour.

-Et…

Sirius explosa.

-Oui bon ça va ! J'en ai quand même envie ce soir, fit-il avec un air boudeur.

-Eh bien utilise ta main, mais n'essaie plus de me distraire, rétorqua Severus en reprenant son stylo rouge.

En gromelant contre son amant « insensible et anormalement résistant à son charme naturel », Sirius s'éloigna du professeur de sciences et partit bouder de l'autre côté du lit.

-Sirius ?

-Oui mon amour ? répondit l'interpelé avec un air bien trop innocent pour être honnête.

-Enlève ta main de ma cuisse.

-Mais…

-J'ai dit non, Sirius.

-Bien.

Le brun tourna définitivement le dos à son amant.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la sonnerie lancinante d'un téléphone portable s'éleva dans la chambre. Severus grogna.

-Rappelle-moi ce qu'on avait décidé sur l'utilisation du téléphone dans la chambre, Sirius ?

Le brun lui tira la langue et continua de fouiller frénétiquement le tas de vêtements abandonnés sur le sol. Il finit par récupérer son téléphone et décrocha.

-Oh bonjour Graziella, fit-il d'une voix suave. Non, bien sûr que tu ne me déranges pas.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à son amant qui avait froncé les sourcils à l'évocation du prénom. Parfait.

-Effectivement, je pense qu'il est nécessaire que l'on se voie pour discuter du dossier. Tu n'auras qu'à venir prendre un café à la maison.

Le stylo rouge de Severus ratura brusquement tout un paragraphe. Il n'avait tout de même pas l'intention d'inviter ce… ce succube dans **leur** maison ? Elle qui profitait de chaque occasion pour mettre son décolleté sous le nez de Sirius, tout en remuant ses longues mèches rousses avec des poses dignes d'une strip-teaseuse de bar miteux du Kansas. Sirius était le premier à se moquer de ses pathétiques tentatives de drague, alors s'il essayait de le rendre jaloux maintenant, c'était tout à fait ri-di-cu-le.

-Pourquoi pas ? C'est une bonne idée. Tu es disponible à quelle heure ?

Severus leva les yeux sur son compagnon qui marchait avec grâce dans la chambre. Même avec son téléphone scotché à l'oreille, Sirius arrivait à charmer son public. En l'occurrence, Severus.

-Dix-huit heures ? C'est parfait, continuait de minauder le brun.

Ignorant la tache rouge qui commençait à s'étendre sur la copie, Severus se raisonna sans toutefois avoir la présence d'esprit de retirer la pointe de son stylo du papier. Non, cette mégère n'avait pas donné un rendez-vous à_son_ amant. Elle n'avait pas osé. Et puis dix-huit heures, c'était une heure tout à fait banale… pour prendre un verre après le travail lorsque son amant est de corvée de surveillance de gnomes jusqu'à dix-neuf heures.

Severus envoya promener copies, stylos et capuchons pour se lever et se planter devant Sirius, le regard furieux.

-Raccroche, commanda-t-il sans chercher à être discret.

Sirius resta un moment sans réagir puis il adressa un sourire éclatant à son amant avant de lui tourner le dos et de reprendre sa conversation. Severus fronça les sourcils, furieux, puis colla son torse contre les omoplates de Sirius, qui sursauta légèrement à ce contact soudain. Il réprima un sourire et parvint à déclamer une phrase banale pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de cette harpie de Graziella.

-Raccroche, susurra le professeur de biologie dans l'oreille libre de son compagnon.

Son ton sous-entendait qu'il ne tolèrerait aucun refus. Sirius était son amant, et il était bon de lui rappeler que c'était lui l'homme dans leur couple, car tout le monde – Sirius le premier – avait tendance à l'oublier.

Le brun marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à un « je-te-rappelle-j'ai-plus-de-batterie-à-bientôt-salut » puis se retourna dans les bras de son amant, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. Le regard noir de Severus le défia de continuer ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

-Sirius.

-Oui chéri ? répondit le concerné en se pendant au cou de con amant.

-Tu sais que dans des moments pareils j'en viens à me demander pourquoi je persiste à rester avec toi ?

-Parce que tu me trouves irrésistible ? proposa Sirius, conciliant.

-…

-Parce que je suis une bête au lit ?

-…

-Parce que je fais bien la cuisine ?

-…

-Parce que tu figures sur mon testament ?

-Ah, voilà, je me disais bien aussi, fit un Severus faussement rassuré.

-Tu es un monstre.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, pensant secrètement que si Sirius savait à quel point il avait du mal à contrôler sa dépendance pour lui, il serait insupportable. Encore plus insupportable qu'il n'était déjà, et ça, c'était une option que Severus ne voulait **pas** envisager. Voir ses yeux de chiots suppliant lorsqu'il lui demandait quelque chose le faisait fondre, lui, le sérieux professeur de sciences, à chaque fois. Regard que lui adressait Sirius en ce moment-même. Les bras toujours autour de son cou, il le vit s'approcher et sentit alors deux lèvres exigeantes s'emparer des siennes. Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le lit.

Sirius avait glissé sa main sous le tee-shirt de Severus lorsque la sonnerie infernale du téléphone portable retentit de nouveau.

-Si tu décroches, tu es bon pour dormir un mois sur le canapé, Sirius.

Le brun acquiesça et mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure de Severus, tentant d'ignorer la sonnerie perturbante.

-Je vais l'éteindre, décida-t-il en s'écartant de son amant avec un air résolu.

Il attrapa l'objet bruyant et jeta un coup d'œil sur l'écran. Il fronça les sourcils, regarda son amant en se mordant la lèvre et finit par décrocher. Severus manqua de s'étouffer d'indignation.

-Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? disait la voix inquiète de Sirius.

Severus soupira. Ce ne pouvait être que ce petit cloporte qui les dérangeait dans un moment aussi décisif. Cet imbécile devait avoir le don pour sentir quand il était indésirable.

-Mais explique-moi, au moins ! s'exclamait Sirius d'une voix angoissée. Que s'est-il passé ? …oui,oui, bien sûr que tu peux venir, tu veux que je vienne te chercher ? …d'accord. Je t'attends.

Sirius raccrocha et lança un regard penaud à l'homme qui partageait sa vie.

-C'était Harry.

-Oh, vraiment ? railla Severus en récupérant ses copies éparpillées.

-Sev…

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier, Sirius. J'ai passé l'âge de faire des crises, mais je dois bien avouer que je ne pensais pas que ton filleul continuerait de me pourrir la vie même lorsqu'il serait parti de la maison. Va jouer ton rôle de parrain parfait, à défaut de celui d'amant. J'ai du travail, je ne m'ennuerai pas quand il viendra pleurer dans ta tasse de café.

Sirius était à présent hilare.

-J'aime quand tu es mélodramatique, Severus.

Il écopa d'un regard noir dont il ne tint pas compte.

-Tu veux une tasse de café ?

.FIN.


End file.
